kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
RUN RUN RUN
|Story Romaji Title = Ran ran ran |Release Date = |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 107 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/107/page/1 |Volume = Volume 12 |Previous Chapter = Three of A Perfect Pair |Next Chapter = Venus in Furs}} RUN RUN RUN is the 107 . chapter of the series The World God Only Knows. Synopsis It is time for the festival parade which includes the sport festival, the professor's festival, and then the Maijima dance festival. Class 2-B gets ready for the sport festival by choosing who will do what events. Everyone is fired up, especially Nikaidō for some odd reason. In order to win, the students first suggested having Ayumi do all the events, but she flatly rejects it. Then the students chooses to volunteer for the event they wish. At this time, Keima thinks of what he usually does: pick any event and then be 'sick' on the day of the sport fest. But Nikaidō says she will not let Keima off the hook. She tells the whole class that everyone has to participate. Seeing that he has no other choice, Keima chooses one of the easier events, the three-legged race. To his surprise, Chihiro also chose this event. Later, the physical education lesson for Keima's class was changed into special training for the sports festival on the track. Everyone is working hard except for Keima and Chihiro. Elsie comes over and asks both of them train as well. Chihiro replied that the three-legged race is easy and no training necessary. Elsie takes off, and Keima boast about his past achievements with three-legged races, in games. Chihiro is not amused, and asks to test it out. When Chihiro takes her first step, Keima stands in place, causing Chihiro to stumble. Chihiro angrily orders him to run. Keima replies that he was pressing the "R" button, in his head, as if he were playing a game. Chihiro punches him in the face for his remark, but was interrupted by Ayumi asking how are they doing. Chihiro asks Ayumi to teach Keima how to run. Ayumi says that she cannot teach a person how to run three-legged. As Ayumi walks away, Chihiro and Keima decides to quit and go home. Surprising both Chihiro and Keima, Ayumi suddenly returns and propose to demonstrate to Keima how to run in a three-legged race. By force, Ayumi ties Keima's foot to her foot and drags Keima to the starting point. Starting in the crouching position, Ayumi running as fast as she can, while shouting "in, out, in, out", and dragging Keima in the dust. As they finish the lap, Ayumi smiles, seemingly overjoyed. Chihiro scratches her head, wondering what is going on with Ayumi. Keima is tired and declares that he will not participate. While waiting for Keima to recover, Chihiro and Keima are sitting on the stairs near the track field. Chihiro asks Keima if anything had happened between him and Ayumi. Keima asks why Chihiro is so curious. Chihiro then replies that it's nothing. Very curious of why Chihiro asked such a question, Keima executes his goddess-search plan. He asks Chihiro if they have kissed before.... Trivia *Run Run Run is the title of a song by Velvet Underground. References Category:Summary